Template talk:Store
Please file a request by leaving a new message. Put your store name as the title, with (pending) beside it. Prepare the rest as shown below: Insert blurb about your experience with stores and how honest you are with your customers. ~~~~ Criteria To use the template, a store must demonstrate the following qualities: *A store must have had at least 5 happy customers, to prove that the owner is trustworthy. *A store must have been operating for at least one week. This shows that the owner is dedicated to their job. *The store owner or operator must have at least 50 mainspace edits. Be reminded that the administrators have the rights to remove the privilege of this template at any time. Once your store has been accepted or rejected, it will be put in the archives after one week. Be sure to check back regularly, and look in the for edits to this page. For a list of past requests, see the Archives. ---- C'S (Rejected) It's a cover store.I not sell MLNitems.It's the first coverstore here.I have a lot of experience with stores.I worked in 4 store currently.-- 13:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) : 18:29, December 2, 2009 (UTC)}} Thornax and Goods (Approved) I have 5 customers. My shop is currently giving out free stuff, and I have been working on it for a while. 18:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :May I have a bit of proof that your customers really were sent the Items? Also, right now, your giving Items out for free makes me think a little more. Can we get five purchases instead of five giveaways? 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC) My customers have recieved their items (except for two who have still not accepted my friend request). I have over 5 customers. -- 22:30, December 13, 2009 (UTC) : 23:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC)}} Flex's Store (rejected) I sell MLN items 0-3 (til I get to rank 5) I have had 5 Happy Customers. 19:29, December 5, 2009 (UTC) : 03:52, December 10, 2009 (UTC)}} Free 0-3 rank store Don't expect much from my store. I am giving out free stuff. Yes all of them are free for rank 0-3! Could I advertise? 01:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Commander's Cashier I wan't to have a store. I had a few customers, but not 5 yet because people don't go on my page a lot. I do hope my store can be approved. :You don't need our permission to create a store; you need our permission to get it marked as "safe." :I need a link to your store to evaluate it, additionally. 19:50, February 5, 2010 (UTC) User:Joeman200/Main auction stand (Pending) Joeman has created an auction stand and would like to make it official. 04:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) : Well there are 2 other people who have a set up auctions and 4 that offered a price. I know that you would never allow there to be an official auction stand but thats what joeman wants. 04:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey just to tell you:over 6 people have set up auctions and 8 or 9 people have bidded on the auctions Sarge's Shack (Approved) i'd like to make a store with rank 0-2 items and bionicle items. i started making my page, but i wont be done for a few weeks. 23:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I support this store. 23:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I know that. I am going to help him and be his first customer. 23:30, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i've finished the layout of my page and i've added all the items im sellling along with the prices. i just need some customers. 04:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) i've had 6 customers in total so far. they are = BobaFett2, Tilmangoins, Joeman200, BaysGuy, Awesome3000, Legoguy1866 awesome3000 placed an order, i gave it to him, but he hasnt paid yet. legoguy1866 ordered something but i dont know his username. everyone else got their stuff. 18:42, February 5, 2010 (UTC) For some of the other orders, I have no evidence that the trade really was completed. But perhaps I'm wrong. 19:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) maybe you could ask them? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) legoguy's username is legoguy1866. 23:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) you mean for mln?? 00:44, February 6, 2010 (UTC) yes. 00:49, February 6, 2010 (UTC) oh yeah, i found him. 01:20, February 6, 2010 (UTC) awesome3000 paid. legoguy1866 hasnt responded. 16:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well then, he isn't a happy customer, is he? 05:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) legoguy1866 never accepted my friend request so i believe that he does not want the items anymore. 04:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) SSgtGriffin has gotten 2-4 customers recently and gottend about 3 times as many orders. streetracer213 on mln has ordered from my store at least twice already. 00:31, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Toa Gelu and samstiffman293 have also ordered from my store. 01:45, February 24, 2010 (UTC) i've now had a lot of customers, check out the orders. 03:43, March 4, 2010 (UTC) comeon, how come no one has approved my shop after so many successful orders? 18:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! So can i put up the approved logo on my shop?? 00:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Ajraddatz Talk 00:27, March 9, 2010 (UTC) uh, i made my own User:SSgtGriffin/Store Template because this one, the text doesnt show up on my black background page. 00:36, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Flex's Agent Store (Rejected) I know I have no customers yet but I want it approved. 18:35, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 20:05, March 27, 2010 (UTC)}} Scrap For Clicks (Approved) i have five happy customers in a few days and we haven't had a shop with the customers selling there items for the shop owners clicks. heres the link :I'll make a rating when you re-open the store. 21:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::repoened got to rank 7 so its reopen so please rate it ::: 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC)}} Market Stand EK-49 (approved) I have had 4 or 5 happy customers and I have been operating FOREVER!!!!!!! I also am very honest,just ask Delta and ZER0-0 The link is in my sig. blueblueblueblueSee my store 23:25, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'll rate your store when you reopen it. 00:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) I reopened it. blueblueblueblueSee my store 21:06, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : 18:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC)}} My store (The Car Shop) (Approved) Can I get The Car Shop approved? I have 5 (one order on talk page 4 on shop disscussion.)happy costomers and have been operating for about 2 weeks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I think I meet all the requirements, too ZER0-0 see my store 21:41, April 2, 2010 (UTC) What's pending about it? I meet all of the requierments. Sorry if I am being annoying about this but I don't get why it's still pending. ZER0-0 see my store 00:02, April 5, 2010 (UTC) the admins are probably very busy. 02:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll wait.ZER0-0 see my store 21:19, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Bold text'I PUT THIS UP APRIL 2. DAYS FROM TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can an admin respond!! please? ZER0-0 see my store 22:13, April 10, 2010 (UTC) OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. This is really old. I waited 18 days (2 4/7 weeks.) admins respond. This is terrible costomer service might I add. Sorry for the Attidude but 18 days is a lot. ZER0-0 see my store 11:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Instead of spamming the page, why dont you just post a message on an admin's talk page telling them to approve your store? 18:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) THANKSZER0-0 store auction talk 00:06, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Illegal Call User:Verrell123/Complete Attachment posted Template:Store on their store without getting it approved. 01:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I removed it. 22:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) i also found the template on User:Toa Gelu/Da Cafe. :removed 01:15, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ted's Shop (Approved) I want my store to be approved. I have worked in the official store. I have not cheated anyone. My store(I have a link in my sig) 22:23, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Flex's Agent Store (Approved) I know im 1 happy customer short but im waiting for nebs to come in. 23:02, May 10, 2010 (UTC) : 23:28, May 10, 2010 (UTC)}} Zombiezomber's Scrap Yard Shed Hi my name is zombiezomber and I have a store I want you to approve. It is called zombiezomber's scrap yard shed. I diddent put pending on the shop title if I had to. Oops. I am a beginner with wikis so I don't have the 50 edits goal HERE, but I do have a heap of posts (I have maybe 0 proper edits) on another wiki called munkapiedia. Klik4Klik (Approved) Hi! I have my store (klik4klik) and would like to get it approved. I made sure I met all the criteria before posting this, and you can find the link in the storenav or in my sig under "See My Awesome Store!". From-- Yes, it's a great store. If I were allowed to approve stores, then I would definitely approve this one. 17:59, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That's a great compliment.-- ' Approved. Well, now that I'm an admin, I see you have met the requirements. Keep up the good work! 01:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so much! Also, good job on getting to admin status!-- Thanks! 17:12, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Zombiezomber's Scrap Yard Shed (Pending) Hi my name is zombiezomber and I have a store I want you to approve. It is called zombiezomber's scrap yard shed. I diddent put pending on the shop title if I had to. Oops. I am a beginner with wikis so I don't have the 50 edits goal HERE, but I do have a heap of posts (I have maybe 0 proper edits) on another wiki called munkapiedia. My first try you never replied. Zombiezomber (talk) 05:50, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Please post a link to your store here. 22:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Ephksmi's Xtreme Item Shoppe I sell lots of important items online and I'll try requests for Arcade Tokens. I get them from my Destrutoid module. :) For example 5 Apples for 2 clicks Limit:30 The Labyrinth Shop I would like my store approved. ∆ shop Order See my page 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) 12:10, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Rejected - Sorry, you only have had 2 customers so far, and I don't see much activity going on. Please come back when you have had at least 5 happy customers. I'm sorry to say this, but sadly, your store has been rejected for the time being. 23:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) New Store: Sad Man's Stand I want to make a store called "Sad Man's Stand" but I have a Question: How do I make a Store on this Wikia? Don't worry, I only sell stuff for MLN like say, Apples. Sol9000 (talk) 05:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Uh, Nevermind. I think I'll make a Website for it Instead on webs. Sol9000 (talk) 18:47, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Guitarmasta099 Hi can you approve my store please. Just click on my signature then go on my talk page to get to it. |Guitarmasta099|Click here for the cheapest shop around!| (talk) 16:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) P.S. It has no complete orders because it is new. You need at least 5 happy customers to request store approval. 20:01, July 1, 2010 (UTC) The help store (Approved) HI GUYS! This is Bobo590, READY ( finally ) to get my store approved! Ok. I have over 5 happy customers, ( Nevermind Delta75 . He didn't order anything. He just likes my store. ) I have 50 mainspace edits, and I have been running this store for over a month. ( I think. ) I hope it gets approved. I spent A LONG time waiting for this very moment. Oh! I forgot! I sell clicks. For example, one thing I do is give someone 50 clicks on any module(s) they want, and in return they click 20 times on my module. I ALWAYS give extra clicks, just in case I missed anything, and whenever an item is sent to me from the customer's module, I send it back. Sorry if this is too long... THANK YOU SO MUCH! I am SO happy I got the requirements down! 01:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Approved Well, I have seen that you have done a great job with your service and that you have way more than 5 happy customers. Keep up the good work. 20:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. 21:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) \ my cool store can i have my store approved fro the shopnav. i have 138 edits my store has been operating for at least a week. the only thing is that i don't have 5 happy customers please help :( (talk)thire13 STORE 19:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I'd suggest that you advertise your store some more amongst some users who need items. You need the 5 happy customers to file a request here. 02:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Munch Palace (Approved) I just opened Munch Palace last week. I'm the founder of minifigure wiki with bobafett2, and an admin at wikianswers lego with Ajraddatz. I also have 5 customers, so can i be official?[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 20:49, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I only see 4 happy customers and 1 or two unfinished orders, or orders that are left uncontinued on the talk page. 02:14, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. Those are people that haven't agreed to my friend request yet. Give me a day or 2, any those will be done.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 02:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I have 5 customers.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 03:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Approved. Well, it looks like you got a nice store and everyone eventually gets there stuff. Overall, great job! Keep it up! 19:28, August 15, 2010 (UTC) My Store Can you approve my store? I'm a friend of bobo590 and munchman14, and the founder of the General LEGO Games Wiki. --Secretam 21:52, August 19, 2010 (UTC) HELLO?! Please answer! --Secretam 21:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) store can i have my store approved for the shopnav. i have 204 edits my store has been operating for at least a month. i now have 8 happy customers. (talk)thire13 STORE 17:21, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I support this store.[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Trades (Pending) Hi, I would like my store approved. I sell items from various ranks. I have over 50 mainspace edits and more than 5 happy customers. Thank you! 19:39, August 22, 2010 (UTC) And I support this store![[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 21:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC)